1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap assembly for use with a can of aerosol lubricant, such as a lubricant for drive chains. More particularly, the invention relates to a cap assembly which is fitted over the top of the aerosol spray can and is adapted to concentrate and direct the lubricant into contact with lateral pairs of link plates of the drive chain and to create a foam from the aerosol lubricant which will not only lubricate the area between the link plates but will also lubricate the roller area of the chain between lateral pairs of link plates, without loss of the lubricant into the air during use of same.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a device for specifically directing a lubricating material onto a chain, such as a drive chain for a motorcycle.
Examples of such lubricant directing devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,934,677 Schott et al. 4,120,380 Mann ______________________________________
The Schott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,677 discloses a magnet for guiding a lubricating head along a chain to be lubricated. The lubricating head is releasably engaged to a source of aerosol lubricant by flexible hoses and the lubricating head is releasably retained in sliding engagement with the chain by a magnet. Guides are provided for longitudinal alignment of the lubricating head relative to the chain so that the lubricating head rides along the chain as the chain is being turned to lubricate same upon actuation of a release valve of the source of aerosol lubricant. The lubricant source, or can, is aligned over the flight of the chain during use of the lubricating head. After use, the lubricating head is removed from engagement with the chain and may be engaged onto the lubricant can by the magnet.
The Mann U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,380 discloses an oiler for motorcycle drive chains comprising a chamber for holding a can of pressurized oil and a cap including a plunger which, when activated, causes actuation of the valve of the oil can to release oil therefrom. The chamber is mounted onto frame members of the motorcycle and aligned over the flight of the chain and a cable is provided which can be pulled to cause release of oil from the can via a flexible discharge tube, forming a port for the cap, onto the chain of the motorcycle.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the cap assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed lubricating or lubricant directing devices by providing means for foaming, concentrating and directing an aerosol lubricant onto a drive chain so that the lubricant is forced between the lateral link plates of the chain in the form of a foam, with the foam flowing over the lateral link plates and onto the rollers to provide for lubrication of the rollers. The aerosol can of lubricant is held away from the motorcycle and a bridge member of the assembly extends radially away from the can and is positioned at right angles to the flight of the chain, simplifying the application of the lubricant by making alignment of the source of the lubricant directly over the flight of the chain unnecessary.